Rancangan Fic
by Uzumaki Bolt
Summary: Ini saya ada rancangan fic dan Profil dari chara utama beserta kekuatannya. mungkin bagi yang minat dengan profil ini bisa dibuat fic atau terserah agan. itu adalah asli buatan saya dan begitu saja terlintas dipikiran saya waktu bermain final fanytasy. mau saya buat fic tapi entar kedua fic saya terlantar dan lupa alurnya. ya mungkinbagi author yang ingin buat fic bisa dicoba


karakter Profil

Nama: Naruto Honjo

Julukan:

Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki

Penampilan: rambut Naruto spike hitam dengan warna putih di setiap ujungnya serta memiliki jambang yang menjulur sampai ke dagu. Dan juga mata yang berwarna biru kelam.

Usia: 20

Pakaian biasa: Naruto memakai celana hitam, dan sepatu Kasual berwarna hitam dengan alasnya berwarna putih. untuk pakaian, dia sering memakai warna hitam dengan sedikit corak berwarna merah.

Afiliasi: Unknow.

Pekerjaan: Guru di Academy Kuoh

Kepribadian: Naruto adalah pribadi yang pendiam dan juga jenius dalam urusan strategi t, tak heran jika dia menjadi guru di usia yang terbilang muda. Dia orang yang peduli sangat penuh kasih sangat peduli untuk orang-orang yang menganggap keluarga atau teman-teman. Sayangnya bagi mereka yang berani menyakiti orang-orang yang dicintainya akan melihat sisi lain dari Naruto Honjo. Naruto biasa berubah sadis dan kejam dan berdarah dingin untuk mereka yang berani menyakiti orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Suka: Ramen, Pedang, berlatih, ketenangan, Shogi, (gadis yang disukainya…..?)

Tidak suka: Orang sombong dan arogan, bising, dan terlalu naif.

Spesies: Human

Latar Belakang dan Sejarah: Keturunan dari pembuat pedang legendaris Masamune Honjo dan juga keturunan Shinobi terhebat yakni Uzumaki Naruto.

Keluarga: Minato Honjo (Ayah), Kushina Uzumaki (Ibu), Jiraiya Honjo (Kakek), Naruko (adik perempuan), Menma (adik laki-laki kembaran Naruko)

Teman Selain ORC: Sun Wokong, Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, Tim Vail, Sairaorg, dll

Pasangan: Harem maks 2 or 1 pair or no pair

keterampilan

Intelijen: Naruto cukup cerdas. Sementara ia mungkin tidak buku pintar dia lebih cerdas pada saat bergerak dan di medan perang. Naruto juga memiliki banyak akal sehat juga mampu membaca orang dengan membaca bahasa tubuh mereka dan melihat di bawah bawah.

Daya Tahan: Ketahanan tubuh akan serangan fisik 90%, ketahanan tubuh akan serangan berbasis sihir 70%

Keterampilan: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Magic dan Runes.

Senjata: Masamune, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Totsuka no Tsurugi, Cermin Yata no Kagami (semua senjata kecuali Masamune adalh berkah dari dewa dewi mitologi Shinto)

Elemental: Api, Air, Angin, Bumi, Petir, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.

Kemampuan khusus:Manipulasi Elemen, Emotion Sensor, Manipulasi Gravitasi, Sensor, Manipulasi Dimensi, Penggabungan Yin-Yang

Naruto memiliki inting yang sangat tinggi dan juga tepat karna hal inilah ia bisa menciptakan silentkilling.

Kekuatan besar: Naruto begitu kuat pada kenyataannya namun sebagai manusia masih ada batasannya

Kecepatan besar: Sebagai seorang yang sangat ahli dalam kenjutsu kecepatan Naruto bisa setara dengan souji okita atau saat konsentrasi penuh, dia bisa melebihi okita saat sedang serius.

Besar Endurance: Naruto memiliki chakra praktis yang melimpah karna dia keturunan Uzumaki dan stamina yang luar biasa. Dia mampu menyamai Sairaorg dalam hand to hand

Naruto memerlukan segel tangan untuk membentuk sebuah ninjutsu. Namun untuk Sihir dia hanya perlu mengucapkan mantra untuk membuat sebuah jurus.

Elemental Manipulasi: Pengguna dapat membuat, bentuk dan memanipulasi elemen dasar dari alam, belum sempurna, sederhana atau esensial bagian / prinsip-prinsip yang bersifat terdiri. Keempat pokok, unsur dasar dan negara mereka adalah:

Padat (Manipulasi Earth)  
Liquid (Manipulasi Air)  
Gas (Manipulasi Air)  
Plasma (Manipulasi Api)

Emosi Sensor: Naruto dapat merasakan emosi negatif orang lain serta emosi positif juga yang merupakan kemampuan baru yang dibuka.

Gravity Manipulasi: Pengguna dapat membuat, membentuk dan memanipulasi gravitasi, fenomena alam dimana semua tubuh fisik menjadi berat atau ringan dan hal ini lah yang membuat kecepatannya bertambah berkali kali lipat.

Regenerasi Factor: Naruto memiliki regenerasi yang cukup tinggi mengingat ibunya juga memiliki hal yang sama.

Kekurangan: Pelupa, siscon, dan selalu tidur disembarangan tempat.

Naruto Memiliki Sharingan namun hanya tiga tomoe saja belum seperti moyangnya yang bisa ketahap Mangekyou maupun Ein no Mangekyou dan bahkan sampai ketahap Rinnegan. Namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu dan semua kejadian suka duka yang dalami kedepannya dia bisa membangkitkan Ein no Mangekyou Sharingan atau lebih dikenal EMS.


End file.
